


Mates

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angsting, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, a/b/o dynamics, fun times, pierced boys, tattooed boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen had a good arrangement going with Tyki. An arrangement that was supposed to end if his former lover and mate resurfaced in this new life, but now, that might be harder than he thinks.





	Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all KittyBandit's fault, with all those posts about Allen and Lavi being tattooed and pierced. I was already sinking into this threeway on my own. It's a really yummy threeway.

Allen stood still on the sidewalk, so thoroughly stunned he nearly dropped his bag of groceries. There was a new tenant moving into his building, and he’d know that red mop anywhere- even with a few additions. It was longer now, pulled back into a ponytail, a hoop attached to the left side of his lip, a small gauge in his right ear, and the top of a tattoo he couldn’t quite make out peeking over the collar of his black T shirt. And those freckles were even darker. 

He was still perfect. 

A lump built in Allen’s throat as he pressed forward again, the redhead sorting through boxes in the moving truck before carrying them out. What if he didn’t remember? Kanda hadn’t, not for months after he’d met Alma again. If Lavi was the same, or never recalled… He swallowed hard, plastering his best smile on his face. He had this shit down to a science. “Hi.” 

Two green eyes looked over, startled, then smiled himself. “Hi. You live in this building too?” 

A generic inquiry. Dammit. “Yeah. Second floor. You taking the empty one down the hall?” 

“Well, it is on the second floor.” 

“Do you, ah, need any help?” His heart would not stop hammering into his throat. 

“I wouldn’t mind,” the other grinned. “But it looks like you’ve got your hands full already.” 

“Huh? Oh, right. Um, after I put these things away, of course,” Allen managed to laugh. _‘Why are you like this?!’_ he cursed himself. And Lavi could easily be teasing him, or genuinely not know him. 

“Sure, then. Thanks, I appreciate it.” 

“No problem. I’ll be back in a second.” 

But once behind the relative security of his own apartment door, the bags dropped and he pulled out his phone to call Alma. Voicemail. Probably at work. 

He tried Lenalee next, and she gratefully answered. “Lavi’s moving into my building but I don’t think he remembers and I’m so damn awkward; I’m dying, Lena! Dy-ing!” he spat out all at once. 

“Okay, first, you’re not allowed to make jokes about dying,” the woman’s voice came. “We’re talked about this.” 

Yeah, they were pretty done with his self-sacrificing ass by the end of that first life. But still. “Who’s joking?! And what if he sees his name on my tattoo?! I’m done for!” Allen had remembered his previous life from an early age, thinking it a series of crazy dreams until meeting Lenalee in high school, and calling her by that name upon seeing her. That hadn’t been her name, but it was now, and it had been just the two of them until senior year when Alma transferred in. Allen had found Kanda at his most recent job. Despite still being unbelievably surly, he was actually a really good bartender. 

“Allen, no mortal man could make heads or tails of that tattoo without you pointing out the specifics to them.” At first glance, his left arm was covered in a series of random swirls, but closer inspection saw names and images dear to the man, both from his previous life and this one. It’d cost him a fortune, but maintained it was worth every penny- he just didn’t feel right with ‘matching’ arms. “And besides, wouldn’t his name be different?” 

Right. They’d changed their names where they weren’t the same, so it was easy to forget. “Right, right, of course,” he agreed, feeling relieved. How likely was it that he’d have the same name? Well, it had happened to himself, but- “Wait, there’s also that I technically have-” 

“Tyki is the stud you go running to when you’re in heat; he does not count as a boyfriend. So, dish. Is he still hot?” 

“I could scald myself touching him,” was the airy reply. “I just want to count and catalog every freckle before-” 

“I do not want to hear about your freckle fetishes, Allen.” 

“That’s fair. I should be going anyway- I said I’d help with the heavy lifting.” 

“You’re keeping him waiting?! Bad Allen! Go! Go!” 

“Fine, fine. Talk to you later,” he laughed, and hung up. He made his way back outside, groceries very forgotten. 

&

The redhead was heading back down to the truck himself, and Allen got his confirmation that the newcomer was indeed housed at the other end of the hall. 

“Oh, hey, lemme see your arm,” the redhead spoke once the gray-eyed man had caught up to him. “I mean, I can I? Sorry, that was rude. I didn’t see it before.” 

“Sure. I don’t mind,” he replied nervously, holding out the appendage so it could be better seen. 

“Wow, this is really good work,” the other observed, looking it over with great interest. Oh, too close, too close, that musky alpha scent, so yummy… “Who’d you go to?” 

“Tyki Mikk.” 

Those eyes returned to him, incredulous. “The Tyki Mikk?”

“Yeah,” Allen grinned sheepishly. “Had to save for months.” 

“Months? Surprised it wasn’t years." Well, apparently he gives discounts when he's nailing you. "You must have a hell of a job or he’s cheaper than I would’ve thought.” 

“Hell of a job,” was the grinning reply, kind of hoping he’d ask, but those green eyes were back on the tattoo, gently turning his arm over to look at the underside- and Allen swallowed, praying he didn’t noticed the inside of his elbow. 

“It almost looks like… All these marks and swirls are purposeful, aren’t they? I swear, there’s pictures and… names.” 

“Y-Yeah. Most people can’t tell.” 

“It took a minute. You must have a lot of good- Hey, does that seriously say ‘Lavi?’ That’s my name.” 

_‘Of course it is. I nearly forgot how much Fate hates me,’_ Allen internally sighed. “That’s a hell of a coincidence. I’m Allen, by the way.” 

“Allen. Definitely good to meet you.” 

“Definitely?” came the question before he could stop himself. 

“Yes, definitely,” Lavi continued to smile. “Come on; weren’t you going to help me with my stuff?” 

“Y-Yeah!” the auburn head agreed with a bright grin, and followed the taller man down the hall. 

&

“I notice you have at least one tattoo yourself,” Allen spoke after helping to bring up the last load, pointing to his own neck where he saw ink peering from under Lavi’s collar. “What is it?” 

“I’ll show you,” the green-eyed man spoke, pulling off his shirt, and Allen swallowed hard. He’d always had a thing for Lavi’s broad shoulders, and that had definitely not changed. Of course, in the past there hadn’t been a red bunny with an eye patch and scarf falling down a vortex of playing cards with a very familiar theme. Allen knew that ace of spades anywhere, and so did Lavi- he just didn’t realize it. 

And good God, those freckles. They were everywhere. He was almost mad at the tattoo for the portion them it hid, if it didn’t reveal so much more. 

“Awfully quiet back there.” 

“S-Sorry,” he managed. “It’s just a really interesting tattoo.” 

“Not half as interesting as your arm,” Lavi replied, pulling his shirt back on. Aw. “So, you know any good places to eat around here?” 

“I know all the good places to eat around here,” Allen grinned. Even without the excuse of a parasitic weapon, he could still put the food away. “Whatcha in the mood for?” 

“Well, I’d like to thank you for helping me,” the redhead replied. “What do you like to eat?” 

“Legitimately everything. If one of my friends was here, they’d add ‘in sight.’” 

The other man laughed. “How about a pizza, then?” 

“If you’re feeding me, get at last two larges.” 

For the first time, his new friend paused. “Seriously?” 

“What most people call a meal, I call a snack. Rethinking your life choices?” came the grin. 

“Well, ah, it’s a little embarrassing, but I really only have cash for one.” 

Oh, shit. Right. He’d just moved, was probably broke. “Well, I didn’t mean you had to help me beat my personal record,” he tried to recover. “Pizza’s good in any amount. Actually, I could make dinner, if you want.” 

“Hey now, I’m supposed to be thanking you.” 

“You can thank me another time. Come on; let’s go back to my end of the hall.” 

Lavi scratched the back of his head, then sighed in defeat. “You’re too good for this world, you know that?” 

Not the first time you’ve made that observation, Sweetheart. “Aw, thanks. Hey, can I ask what brought you here, anyway?” he asked while they walked. 

“Looking for work, like everyone else, I guess,” was the shrug. “Not much call for tattoo artists where I come from.” 

“I think I might be able to help you there.” 

“Oh, please don’t. I owe you so big already.” 

“It’s not a- Shit,” Allen realized, walking through his door and seeing the bags he’d left still sitting by the kitchen counter. He’d been helping Lavi all afternoon. 

“Oh, I hope that isn’t the stuff you had earlier.” 

“It is,” he sighed. “I… was distracted when I came in, then remembered I said I’d help you, so… Have I mentioned my super-short attention span? Most of it didn’t need refrigeration, at least,” he sighed again, gathering everything together on the counter this time. “Crackers. Cookies. Eggs- probably not. Milk, nope... Ice cream… put it in the freezer, see what happens.” 

Lavi chuckled, watching him work. “I really am sorry.” 

“Right, because it’s your fault I don’t pay attention,” came the sarcastic return, making his visitor laugh. 

“Is there any way I could help?” 

You could lift the filter on your memory. “I think I got it. I also think I’m ordering out tonight. What do you like on your pizza? I went and got my heart set on it.” That, and the chicken he’d bought was smelling funny. 

“Whatever is fine.” 

“Anchovies?” 

“Almost whatever is fine.” 

“Yeah, I thought so.” 

They were halfway through one of two mushroom and pepperonis before Allen remembered he had a call to make. “You can wait till we’re done eating,” Lavi told him once he’d voiced the fact and reached for his phone. 

“It’s fine; I don’t want to forget again,” he replied, sending the call through, and not thinking, set it on speaker. 

“There is no way you’re in heat already,” Tyki’s voice came over the line, and Allen’s head drooped. 

“I don’t only call you for that!” he snarled back. 

“Nine and a half times out of ten,” was the unaffected response. 

Allen sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Are you hiring?” 

“Oh? Decide to take me up on my offer to be my display model?” 

“Not a chance, jackass.” 

“You sure? There’d be at least one daily quickie in it for you.” 

The auburn head made a pained noise, looking to his companion. “Have I mentioned he’s a giant pervert?” 

“Only for you!” the voice on the end cheerily announced. 

A groan. “Are you hiring or not?” 

“Depends. Why are you asking?” 

“New guy just moved into my building. He’s looking for work,” Allen spoke, switching to talk to the man with the phone to his ear and going to the next room, realizing what the next question would be. 

“What’s his name?” 

“Lavi.” 

“Oh,” was the annoyed reply. 

“Don’t be that guy, Tyki,” Allen warned him. 

“Does he remember?” the raven head asked, still in that tone. 

“No. So be nice.” 

“…Fine, fine,” was the eventual sigh. “Bring him by with his portfolio tomorrow. And Allen?” 

“What?” he asked guardedly. 

“I look forward to your next call.”

Flushing furiously, he hung up, and rejoined the redhead. “Sorry about that. I didn’t want to expose you to any more of Tyki’s idiocy so soon. He’s kind of an acquired taste.” 

“He’s obnoxious. I don’t know how you’d put up with that in a significant other.” 

“He’s not a significant other. He’s the best available option when nature turns against me twice a year,” Allen replied dryly, taking another mouthful of deliciousness. 

“I shudder to think about your other options.” 

“I don’t have any. Hence Tyki and his bullshit. But Tyki and his bullshit is much better than going through it alone, and he actually takes pretty good care of me. Alone, it can literally kill you.” 

“…So I’ve heard,” Lavi replied hesitantly. “Look, I don’t know the protocol here, but if I can offer without being creepy, I’d gladly be an option for you.” 

“Oh? You have any experience with omegas in heat?” 

“Wow,” the redhead nervously laughed at the serious tone. “I feel like I just stepped into a job interview.” 

“You essentially did. A lot of alphas think heats are all fun and games, and they’re really not.” 

“Oh, I know. I helped a friend of mine through a couple before she met her mate. I think you’d probably less fussy than her, though.” 

“Do you?” the auburn head asked, sitting back with interest. “What do you think it’d be like cooped up with me for an entire week?” 

“I only meant that you’d actually tell me what you needed/wanted ahead of time so I wasn’t making fifty trips during said week. Otherwise, food, sex, shower, repeat seems to be the standard. And lots of water.” 

“Oh, no. Chinese food and fruit punch or I call Tyki instead of you.” 

“You gotta have some water. Dehydration, especially then, is not good.” 

A smile played on Allen’s lips. “Okay. You pass.” 

“Nice. When are your cycles?” 

“May and September, usually. My boss is usually good about it too. I’ve heard some place don’t, well, they don’t say they do it, but they don’t hire omegas because of this shit. Though, for some reason I didn’t last September. That happened once before and the next one was a dozy.” 

“So next month’s gonna be fun for you.” 

“Oh, yeah. I absolutely adore my body acting out on its own so I can’t function properly. It’s amazing.” 

“From what I hear, with the right person, it can be.” 

“That person’s gone,” the gray-eyed man muttered without thinking. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry; I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“It’s okay,” was the kind reply. “Can I ask which name they were?”

“Lavi, actually. You weirded out yet?” 

“Not enough that I’m running, be it fortunate or not. But I probably should let you go; it’s getting late- don’t you have to work in the morning?” 

“Nah. I work nights. But I understand if you want to go unpack.” 

“Yeah. That’s the fun part, I think. You’ll stop by tomorrow so I can meet Tyki?” 

“Just bring your portfolio, if you have one.” 

“Of course I have one. I just have to find it,” the redhead admitted with a nervous laugh. 

“Then find it, yeah. Tyki likes having fun with my temper, but he’s kind of stickler about his employees. If you even still want to work with him. Our… arrangement might make that difficult, depending on how much of a child he decides to be about it. He’s very much not the only shop in the city.” 

“As good a place to start as any,” Lavi replied with a shrug. “See you tomorrow, then.” 

“Yeah. I’m… glad to have met you, Lavi.” 

He grinned. “Me too,” was the reply, and was out the door. 

Allen sat back again, deeply inhaling the remnants of the alpha’s strong scent. “You’re gonna throw yourself into heat early if you keep that up,” he scolded himself. 

Although, in this case, would that really be so terrible? Lavi didn’t remember the past clearly, that was true, but the redhead did seem very interested in a future that included them together, and really, wasn’t that the important part? 

&

Allen was swallowing hard again the next afternoon, standing outside Lavi’s door. He’d raised his hand twice to knock only to draw back, but now, finally, took a deep breath and knocked twice before he could hesitate again. 

The redhead opened the door with a bright smile. Ugh, that smile could make flowers grow. “Hey, come on in,” he greeted his visitor. “I just gotta get my stuff together and we can go- shouldn’t be a minute.” 

“Sure. No hurry,” Allen managed with a smile of his own, closing the door. The other was still very clearly in the middle of unpacking, random belongings and boxes filled at various levels scattered about- except for a stack of books piled neatly against the far wall. It was apparent those were well cared for. He couldn’t stop a genuine grin- same old Lavi. 

“All right, I’m all- What is it?” he asked, noticing the expression. 

“Oh, um, it’s just that, uh, you really like books, huh? You have ‘em all safe to the side here.” 

The other man laughed. “You caught me. My friends make fun of me because I take such good care of them, but I don’t have a book-related tattoo or anything. Guess I just haven’t found the right design yet. So, ready?” 

“Sure. Tyki’s place is only a few blocks from here.” 

“Convenient,” the redhead laughed. “I’m surprised you’re not covered in tattoos yet.” 

“Well, this one isn’t very old,” Allen admitted of his arm. “I was saving for it like crazy- and I’m still kind of recovering financially.” Even though Tyki had taken one look at him, recognized him, and given him half off the price. “I always have take-out money, though.” 

“You must have quite a job,” his companion noted again. “And now I know it’s not for Tyki.” 

“Definitely not. We’d kill each other if we were around each other that often. I work at a club further into the city. Kuro Hikari,” he added hesitantly. “Have you heard of it?” 

“Don’t think so. Good place?” 

“The patrons seem to like it. If you still have some energy after Tyki’s done with you, I could bring you when I go in tonight.” 

“Aw, you asking me on a date, Allen?” came the tease as they left the apartment complex. 

“I didn’t mean it like that, but you’re free to take it like that,” he grinned, internally congratulating himself for getting the words out how he wanted. 

“I was just screwing with you, but… that does sound fun. I mean, I wouldn’t be keeping you from working, will I?” 

“I doubt it,” the auburn head replied confidently. “Even when I am working, I’m sure you’ll still have fun. There’s a lot of friendly people there.” 

“Sounds like a nice place.” 

“You’d like it, I think,” Allen replied only, not wanting to give too much away. 

The rest of the short walk traded between comfortable silence and random conversation about their surroundings on the way- until they made it to their destination. “I apologize ahead of time,” Allen sighed. “It can be kind of a madhouse in there.” 

“Then I should fit right in,” Lavi grinned. 

Oh, that guy had no idea what he was in for. Snickering to himself, the gray-eyed man pushed open the door. Gratefully, it appeared quiet for once.

“Just a minute!” a gruff tone that was Tyki called from further inside the place. 

“No hurry,” Allen called back, and practically heard the pause the other man made. 

“Allen!” Tyki came out, grinning. “I didn’t think I’d get to see your sexy ass until later. Not that I’m complaining, mind you- I just would’ve given you a better welcome.” 

A sigh. “Tyki, Lavi. Lavi, Tyki.” 

“Ah, yes,” the darker-toned man spoke, holding out his hand with a sour look. “Portfolio?”

Lavi handed it to him, a guarded look in place. 

Tyki looked over the contents quietly. After a few minutes, he startled both the others when he abruptly remarked, “Well, shit.” 

“What’s with you?” Allen asked. 

“Here I was, ready to be an asshole to your new friend on principle, but no I can’t. This work is just too good to turn away.” 

“What principle?” Lavi dared. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, Eyepatch, Allen wants to bang you. Hard.” 

“E-Eyepatch?” 

“You want the job or not?” 

“Please and thank you,” was the meek reply. 

“Come on back here; we’ll get a place for you someplace in this mess and get the paperwork out of the way.” 

“I’m gonna say ‘Hi’ to Alma,” Allen spoke, and veered off into a different direction. 

“With a customer,” Tyki called after him. Alma preferred non-binary pronouns. Tyki found a loophole by avoiding them altogether. 

“Noted,” the other replied, hanging back to wait. His friend did piercing for the place; their appointments didn’t usually last long. 

Today was no exception. It wasn’t two minutes before a young woman came out, still talking with his quarry about proper care for the new hoop in her cartilage. But as soon as they were done and she out the door-“Allen!” Alma greeted him with a tight hug. “What brings you by?” 

“You’d know if you’d called me back,” was the dry, but not angry, reply.

“You called me? Oh, was it yesterday?” Allen nodded. “I left my phone at Yu’s apartment. He should be by in a bit, actually, to bring it back. “Did something happen?” 

“Let’s go back to your area. This discussion requires privacy.” And he didn’t want to chance Lavi overhearing. 

“You definitely have my attention,” the other spoke, and lead the way in. The piercing artist listened quietly while their friend spoke, eyes wide by the end. “So it’s just like Yu.”

“I guess so. Who knows if Lavi will ever remember, though. He does seem interested in me, so that’s a comfort. I think it’ll be okay as long as he doesn’t reject me completely, you know?” 

“Loud and clear,” was the sage-like reply. “I told myself the same thing about Yu a lot. It’s comforting, but only to a point.” 

“…Yeah. And it’s weird, you know? Like, I want him to remember, but I also know there’s a lot he’s probably happier not remembering.” 

“Exactly, yes,” Alma replied. “I know exactly what you mean, I do. It sucks, but at the same time, you’re kind of jealous, aren’t you?” 

“And at the same time, not. There was so much bullshit last time, but there was a lot of good stuff, too.” 

“Well, well, what do you know- Beansprout makes a good point,” Kanda’s voice came. 

“It’s Allen,” aforementioned male reminded him while he handed over Alma’s phone. 

“Oh, look at that, you did call me,” they noticed. “So did Lena. Probably to yell at me for not picking up in your hour of need.” 

“Hey now, she’s not that mean. She probably just wanted to keep you in the loop.” 

“Well, I’ll find out after work,” was the reply, pocketing the device. “I have another appointment soon, so everyone shoo.” 

“All right, see you later,” Allen replied with a wave. He didn’t have to look to know Alma would demand a kiss of Kanda before he left too. “Hey, Lavi,” he called into the tattooing area. “Imma head back; you remember the way back to the building?” 

“Oh, yeah,” the redhead returned, grinning proudly. “My memory’s a steel trap.” 

Tyki snorted. 

Allen glared. 

“Uh… what’d I miss?” 

“Nothing,” the gray-eyed man spoke quickly, covering with a smile. “If you still wanna come with me tonight, just find me when you get back, okay?” 

“Sure.” 

Allen sent Tyki another warning glare, and left the building. It was a pretty nice day out. Warm and sunny, but with a cool wind. _‘Perfect, really,’_ he thought while he walked, and it seemed too soon before he was back at his destination. 

“Whoo-hoo! Hey, Sweetie, give me one night and you’ll have the time of your life!” 

Ugh. Way too soon. There was a group of three betas that lived in the complex as well, and none of them ever missed an opportunity to hit on an unmarked omega. Omegas were kind of rare as it was, usually accidentally killed or worse by ignorant partners or winners like these, but Allen had always been resourceful, and ignored the three now as he always did. 

Until one of them grabbed hold of his arm. “If you want to keep that hand, I suggest you let go of me,” he smiled. 

“Aw, threats? When we just want to show you a good time?” 

Allen scoffed. “You wouldn’t be able to handle me. Hell, you wouldn’t know where to start.” 

The grip tightened. “That’s where you’re wrong, Omega,” came the low promise. “I have a whole list of ideas of where to start with you.” 

“And I bet they’re all about you,” he retorted sharply, swallowing his disgust. 

“Oh, no; I’m certain you’ll enjoy them too. Shall we find out?” 

“Problem here, gentlemen?” 

Lenalee. It was like she had a sixth sense for when these assholes were harassing him. He jerked his arm back, stating, “No problem, Lena. Come on upstairs; stay awhile.” 

She did follow him up, glaring down the betas while she passed them, daring a challenge. 

“I swear, Lena, you’re a scarier alpha than Tyki sometimes,” the auburn head joked back in his apartment. 

“And you shouldn’t let them walk all over you,” she replied. 

“If I was letting them walk all over me, they would’ve gotten me several times already,” he replied in a dour tone. “So, did you just come by to lecture me, or…?” 

The woman rolled her eyes. “I thought I’d see how you were doing with Lavi and everything. Please excuse me for being concerned.” 

Allen sighed. “Sorry, sorry. I just left Lavi at Tyki’s, where he was hired. Offered to take him with me to work tonight. He seemed intrigued.” 

Her dark eyes widened. “Did you tell him what you do?” 

A smile. “Only that I work at a club. He’s probably assuming I tend bar or something.” 

“Oh, _please_ take me with you. I _have_ to see the look on his face.” 

“Um… can you meet us there? It’s just, there was some joking about this being a date that I don’t know how serious it was and-” 

“It’s fine, Allen.” 

“Thanks. You’re an angel, you know that, Lena?” 

“That I do.” 

But as it turned out, Lenalee was still visiting when Lavi knocked on the door a few hours later- looking exhausted. “You’re right,” he spoke when the door opened. “That man is a handful. When do you wanna leave for work?” 

“Are you sure you still wanna come?” Allen asked, letting him in. “You look pretty wiped already.”

“Well, I probably won’t stay the whole night, but- Oh, hi,” he smiled, noticing the woman. “I’m Lavi.” 

“Nice to meet you,” she smiled back, shaking his hand. “I’m Lenalee; Allen and I have been friends since high school.” 

“Oh, nice. Are you coming tonight, too?” 

“I was thinking about it- if you don’t mind me tagging along, of course.” 

“I thought you were gonna meet us there, Lena,” Allen spoke, forcing his tone pleasant.

“That was just so there wasn’t any confusion about whether or not it’s a date,” she replied simply. “It is, by the way,” she continued to the redhead, her friend’s features going bright red. “Allen’s very into you.” 

To the paler man’s surprised, his new friend chuckled. “So I hear, but good to hear from someone he likes,” was the toothy grin. “I still wasn’t sure if you’d get mad at me for trying to kiss you later.” 

Still burning, Allen replied, “You may not want to after seeing what I do for a living.” 

“Why do you think that?” 

“…It’s about time to go anyway. You’ll see once we get there.” 

“You can’t just tell me?” 

Allen bit his lip. He wasn’t ashamed of himself, but… what Lavi thought of him, even without his past memories, mattered to him. What if this Lavi was more conservative than Bookman Lavi? “I’m… a stripper,” he lowly spoke. 

Those green orbs lit up like Christmas lights. “Seriously?!”

“Oo, did we hit a kink?” 

“Lena!” 

“A-Actually…” Lavi muttered. 

“Oh really?” Allen asked, gaining some footing. “Someone secretly dreaming of a private show?” 

The other man swallowed hard, his face now the one reddened. 

“I think I can manage that. Just lemme get my stuff and we can go.” 

&

Lavi remained flushed and quiet for the short bus ride to the club, Allen grinning from ear to ear, and Lenalee snickering. “Lena, I’m running a little late, so show Lavi around, okay? And no grossing him out with your boyfriend.” 

“You’re the only one who gets grossed out when I’m with my boyfriend, you jerk.” 

Well, no wonder. The man was more of a father than his father to himself. Seeing him make out with his best friend was just weird. “Whatever. Just play nice.” 

“Like I need that distinction from you,” she drawled back, and took Lavi’s arm to lead him inside. Allen sighed and rounded to the back of the building, hoping for the best. He greeted his coworkers while he made his way to his own room- where he had a visitor. 

“Tyki.” 

“Not happy to see me? I thought you liked it when I stopped by to warm you up before a shift.” 

“Well, ah…” 

“Oh. He’s here, isn’t he?” 

“Tyki…” 

“Spare me your pity, Boy.” 

Ouch. He only used that old nickname when he was really pissed. “Tyki, believe it or not, I don’t want to chose between you.” 

“I don’t,” he stated only, and was gone from the room. 

Allen only sighed again. Tyki was impossible to talk to when he was this mad, so he decided on visiting him the next day. Pushing aside unpleasant thoughts for now, he started changing. He was up next, after all, and was anxious to see Lavi’s bright eyes again as soon as humanly possible. 

As said, he was up next, so the wait wasn’t long. And his first song was perfect- ‘Dark Paradise,’ Lana Del Rey. It was sultry, slow, and all about longing. He took each step onto the stage with purpose, keeping with the slow rhythm. 

He didn’t look up until he started moving, making lazy loops between poles. Lena had a seat right up front with Lavi, emerald gaze burning. And.. Oh. Much further back, probably hoping he wasn’t seen, was Tyki. His darker gaze matched Lavi’s, both looking at him so intently and with such longing- once because he knew what he could do and the other desperate to find out. 

_'All my friends tell me I should move on,_  
I'm laying in the ocean playing our song  
Ah-ah-ah, that's how you sang it.' 

Keeping with the steady beat of the music, Allen spaced his hands on the pole so he could lift himself up and first angel his legs against the metal, then wrap them around it to hold himself steady while gravity took care of the floaty white shirt that had been hanging off his shoulders. Cheering and whistling ensued. 

_‘Loving you forever can’t be wrong,_  
Even though you’re not here, won’t move on,   
Ah-ah-ah, that’s how we played it.’ 

He continued to move about the stage as if ignoring the crowd, lost in his own thoughts. 

_‘And there’s no remedy for memory,_  
Your face is like a melody,   
It won’t leave my head.’ 

Finally, one long leg swept out, lowering himself to the ground in a single motion, turning over on the limb to send a heated gaze to a very surprised redhead. 

_‘Every time I close my eyes,_  
It’s like a dark paradise,  
No one compares to you,   
I’m scared that you  
Won’t be waiting on the other side.’ 

He didn’t realize he was mouthing along until the lyrics passed. Ops. He kept his gaze steady, though, and swung himself up another pole- to meet another gaze. 

_‘All my friends ask me why I stay strong._  
Tell ‘em when you find true love it lives on.  
Ah-ah-ah, that's why I stay here.’ 

Tyki was still pissed, but still very much wanted to pounce on himself. Despite the lyrics, he was the only one who berated him for waiting on Lavi. Why had he-?

In that moment, he realized there was another he was dancing for. 

_‘And there’s no remedy for memory_  
Your face is like a melody  
It won’t leave my head.’ 

From they day they’d met up again, if he called, Tyki came. He bitched the entire time, but he came. And now that Lavi was here again, Allen wasn’t sure he could cast the man aside so quickly. 

_‘Every time I close my eyes_  
It’s like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
But there’s no you,   
Except in my dreams tonight.’ 

He slid down to the ground again against a pole, the little demin shorts he was wearing coming off with the action, sure his gaze was matching the heat in the redhead’s own. Allen saw the other’s hands twitch towards him, but then just as swiftly withdraw. Was Lavi having so much trouble keeping himself in check?

Around then he recalled he was up there to pay rent, not contemplate life’s mysteries. Time to flirt. He’d already let most of the song go, but there was still time. He sauntered around the edge of the stage, giving light touches and teasing smirks to those who offered up their cash. And when he got back to Lavi… 

_‘There’s no relief, I see you in my sleep,_  
And everybody’s rushing me but I can feel you touching me  
There’s no release, I feel you in my dreams  
Telling me I’m fiiiiine.’ 

Was he actually daring to hope he got to keep both Tyki and Lavi to himself? 

Why yes, yes he was. He’d seen Lena give Lavi a bill that he was now holding kind of awkwardly. How cute. Allen leaned forward to take it from him- with his teeth, then slip it into the band of his dark-sequined ‘underwear.’ The shit chafed like hell was was coming off the second he was back in his room. 

The further-startled look on Lavi was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. And that smoldering look in his eyes… He wanted to play, too.

With another round of the haunting chorus, the song was ending, and Allen smoothly stood himself up to make his way off the stage. 

And noticed Tyki was gone. 

Shit. 

&

Allen started sorting and counting as he walked back, wanting to get the bills from the remainder of his clothes before he got to his room. This included virtually ignoring his surroundings, so when he got to his destination, he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone until he was pinned face-first against the door. But he knew that scent anywhere. “The performance get you a little worked up, Tyki?” 

The alpha bit into the curve of his neck, fingers roughly pulling off the last thing covering him and bills falling to the ground with it. “I know I’m not the only one,” his husky voice returned. “How wet and hard are you after showing off like that?” 

He wasn’t given a second to reply, Tyki taking hold of his thighs to arch the lithe form to himself- and immediately sheath himself inside the wetted hole there. 

Allen called out helplessly, clinging to the surface in front of himself for balance- and Tyki was right. Performing always made him horny, and how much his lover wanted him was only fueling the fire, the sound of Tyki taking him echoing through the room, his own cock already hard and dripping, close to orgasm. 

“Ty-ki,” Allen moaned, looking over his shoulder to see that, aside from unbuttoned pants, the man was still fully clothed. “S-So desperate for me, are you?” he breathed. 

Tyki looked up at him, pained, and in that moment, Allen very much believed that his lover was, even more so when he latched onto his neck again, hitting an even deeper angle. “Come for me,” he growled. 

Allen weakly moaned at the demand, and released one hand to stroke himself at the erratic pace. “Yes, yes, gonna-” his words cut themselves off when he came, and Tyki filling him up soon after. 

“I’d like to see Eyepatch do that for you,” Tyki’s husky voice spoke, licking the same spot on his shoulder. 

“That better not be what I think it is,” Allen growled. 

“If I’d claimed you, you know it,” was the calm return. “Just a hickey. Your chain-smoking surrogate shouldn’t care too much about that.” 

“Shut up. Only I’m allowed to shit on Cross. Put me down.” 

Tyki slowly did, still nipping at the spot on his neck. If he ever did let Tyki claim him, Allen knew it would be that spot to get the bite- the other man was in love with it. 

After steadying himself, Allen caught sight of himself in the mirror- and the dark-as-fuck hickey the other had been nursing on his neck. That thing was so purple it was almost black- no wonder he’d mistaken it for a claim mark! “You asshole! Do you have any idea what it’s going to take to cover _that_ up?!” 

“You’ll figure something out,” the other shrugged. “You always do.” 

Allen continued to glower, but neither of them could go anywhere for a bit. “Sometimes I wish that knot was only for heats,” he muttered. 

“What, don’t like being here with me?” the other asked, hands still sliding around the shorter body. 

“…That’s not what I said.” 

Tyki chuckled. “You do seem to like it a lot more when you’re in heat; you always try to get another orgasm on it,” that husky tone taunted, slowly thrusting against him the best he could. 

“Nn, Tyki, don’t. I’ll never make my next set. I have to shower as it is.” 

“Oh, now I smell bad, do I?” 

“That’s not it either and you know it. Happy little omega smelling like himself sells a lot better than happy little omega drenched in big alpha scent.” 

“Big alpha scent?” the inquiry came in a purr. 

“You… know your scent is stronger than most. But if I keep petting that ego, that knot will never go down.” 

“It’s already starting to; you’ll be free of me soon.” 

“Aw, don’t say it like that.” 

“You’ll see it like that once Eyepatch gets here.”

“…What?” 

“Oh, right. You probably can’t smell him coming over my ‘big alpha scent.’” 

“No… no, no, no,” Allen groaned. “This is not how it’s supposed to go.” A realization hit him. “You came back here on purpose,” he growled over his shoulder. “You wanted Lavi to smell this. Or will you not be happy till he sees it?!” 

“You never once said ‘no,’ Boy; I’d watch it.” 

He could smell Lavi, now looking for the scent, just outside the door. Had he heard everything too? Footsteps now, walking away. “Dammit. This isn’t how this was supposed to go.” 

Tyki eased away from him, and pulled out of him. “And how was it supposed to go?” he asked, roughly cleaning himself off before zipping back up. “Was I supposed to just gracefully step aside? Surely you know that’s not in my nature.” 

“…Get out.” He didn’t want to hear any more, just wanted to get away from the both of them so he could think.

His lover left without another word. 

Allen sighed, cleaned up the best he could himself, not at all the first time he was grateful he’d talked Cross into installing a few shower stalls. 

&

Once under the hot water, he found himself looking over his left arm, the intricate patterns he’d spent so much time designing and Tyki had spent so many hours filling in. They’d actually managed to have some good conversations in that time- probably because there was no chance of getting laid while that needle was buzzing. Tyki had been hesitant, even, especially once learning it was his first tattoo, suggesting something smaller to start. But this was the only thing he wanted on him, and he’d sat as long as Tyki would let him each session. 

And Tyki… he did good work. Hell, it was widely known he did good work, but… _‘I shouldn’t have treated him like that.’_

“Allen!” a voice called in. “Hey Allen! You in here?!”

He stuck his head out past the stall’s curtain. Cameron, another dancer that worked there. “What’s wrong?” 

“Your alphas started a fight our on the floor. Cross is _pissed_.” 

“My…?” Oh. Oh no. “I’ll be right out.” 

“I’d make it sooner rather than later,” was the reply, and the other was gone. 

Crap. _‘Cross probably corralled them into his office,’_ the auburn head rationalized, and as soon as he’d turned off the water and dried off, that was exactly where he went. 

&

It was as predicted. Cross was behind his desk, inhaling a cigarette, while Lavi sat in the chair in front of him and Tyki standing off to the side, ready to light one of his own. “All right, put ‘em out,” Allen drawled on entry. “Making the air unbreatheable won’t solve anything.” 

Tyki put his away and Cross snuffed his out. “You could’ve gotten dressed, you know,” the redhead noted of the towel. 

“Please tell me Cam was exaggerating and these two didn’t actually start a fight,” he replied only. 

“Oh, they did. Only with each other, gratefully, or we wouldn’t even be here- they’d just be banned.” 

“Please,” Tyki scoffed. “We’re only here because Allen has the entire world, yourself included, wrapped around his little finger.” 

“I’d say it’s because two brain-dead alphas couldn’t control their tempers,” they gray-eyed man shot back.

“Just one brain-dead alpha,” Lavi remarked, eyes on the darker-toned man. 

“Excuse you- who threw the first punch?” 

“You were clearly egging me on, talking about Allen like that.” 

“Uh, I’m sorry, talking about me like what?” the newcomer asked his lover. 

“Like you were some kind of toy,” the redhead answered. 

“Is that so?” was the response, furious gaze still on the darker-eyed man. 

“Ohh, now I see,” Tyki chuckled. “You misunderstood me. I was only trying to give you some pointers for when you inevitably do nail the guy.” 

Allen, still standing directly in front of him, raised his knee as hard and fast as he could- the other man grasped onto the wall, gasping in pain. “Why are you such an asshole?!” the shorter man spat. 

Tyki’s gaze lifted, no furious himself. “That’s what I get for trying to _help_?!” he snarled. “Fuck off; I hope you’re very happy together,” he bit, then stormed from the place- as he best he could. 

“Help?” Lavi muttered. “What did that do but make it worse?” 

“Tyki’s not known for sound logic. But then, neither am I,” Allen replied. “I need a minute,” he added, following after the man. “Tyki!” he called, but the other didn’t even pause, set on his way out. But despite his determination, he was still limping, and Allen was able to get ahead of him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that, but also, you had to have known that wasn’t going to go the way you claim you thought it would.” 

The other scoffed again, lightly this time. “That’s the thing. I did. What seems so obvious to all of you is nonsense to me. And if it’s going to get me kicked in the groin, I’m gonna go. You’ve just been slumming with me until Eyepatch got back anyway. And don’t worry; I won’t fire him,” he tacted on snidely, and continued out of the building, this time not listening to his lover calling him back. 

&

Allen tried talking to Tyki several more times over the next couple of weeks, but to no avail. He was either ignored or given one-word answers. And all flirting got him was a blank stare. 

He’d never seen Tyki so mad before. 

The man kept his word, though, and Lavi kept his job, even if it was (reportedly) and somewhat hostile work environment. Tyki was apparently treating Lavi like himself- if it was work-related, he was perfectly civil, but if the redhead tried relating to him personally, he was cut off or ignored completely. Lavi’s talent was good for business, but Lavi himself? Tyki probably just wanted to punch him in the face. 

Allen couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he’d started doing it, but it had to have been at least all morning, and when he did notice himself doing it, he cussed. Everything soft, warm, and/or fluffy in the apartment was making its way into his room, onto his bed. Allen had been absentmindedly coddling his favorite pillow from the living room when he realized the mess, and strode down the hall, hoping Lavi was home. 

The quarry answered- wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. “Hey, Allen; what’s up?”

Good God, those freckles. They dotted all over his shoulders and down his arms, a few across his chest… In that moment, all he wanted to do was lap his tongue over every inch of- 

“Hey, Allen,” the kidding tone came again. “My eyes are up here.” 

“S-sorry.” 

“I’m guessing you’re getting, shit, you are,” he spoke, leaning in to inhale at the shorter man’s neck. The gray-eyed man swore he saw him lick his lips in the corner of his own vision.

“I have maybe a day. It doesn’t usually ha-happen this quickly.”

“Okay. I have today off, so let’s go one step at a time. Do you need me to get anything for you?” 

Allen paused, trying to make his brain function properly. “I, um…” 

“Let’s go back to your place, and we can look.” 

“…Okay.” 

“It’s all right, Allen,” Lavi continued in his good-humored way. “I can’t imagine it’s very easy to think with hormones sidelining everything else.” 

Despite everything else, he couldn’t stop a small smile. That was the exact same thing the other man had said the very first time he’d found himself in this situation. They’d been out on a mission, stranded in the woods, and it felt like rain. Allen had felt the heat coming for days, willing himself not to let it pass until they’d gotten back to the Order and he could lock himself in his room to figure out what to do about it. Masturbating could take _forever_. 

Lavi had been trying to make light conversation, but then, those words. They hadn’t fixed anything, really, but had made himself feel so much better about everything. The first time they’d had sex was that night, and it had been absolutely perfect, hidden in the brush. Even after the rain had started… He could still clearly see the water dripping from red strands, muscled shoulders and arms holding him so close and so safe, bringing him over the edge over and over again… 

“Allen? Hey, you in there?” 

“Huh? S-sorry,” he mumbled again. _‘Fucking heat; I can’t focus.’_

“It’s okay. You said Chinese food and fruit punch, right? I’ll go and get that, and some water, which you are drinking.” 

“Pizza. I want pizza.” 

“Okay. I should be back in about a half hour, then. Will you be okay until then?” 

“I should be,” the other man managed. 

“Okay. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Keep your door locked.” 

“I can figure that much out myself, thanks,” was the returned drawl. “Here, my keys.” 

Lavi smirked, taking them, gave the top of his head a kiss, then was gone- locking the door behind himself. Gray eyes rolled, and Allen dragged his feet to the fridge. He was thirsty. One last bottle of fruit punch. It would work. 

Feet still lead, he made his way to his own room, intent on curling up in the cocoon of softness with his cold drink until Lavi got back. 

Then it hit him. He was going to have sex with Lavi today, and for the next week. A lifetime of longing would be- 

No. It wouldn’t be the same. 

But… maybe it would be better. 

&

He wasn’t really keeping track of the time, but lifted his head to the clock when he heard knocking. Only fifteen minutes had passed since Lavi had left, and he’d had a key. It was probably those annoying betas downstairs, he reasoned, not smelling anyone with him and trying their luck again. 

But then the front door opened and closed. Someone with a key, but… no, that was not Lavi’s scent. It was Tyki’s. 

Shit. 

“Look at you, all ready to go,” the darker-toned man spoke, entering the room. 

“Th-Thought you… still mad.”

“I don’t want you dead, Idiot.” 

“L-Lavi… B-Back soon.” 

“Restocking that sorry excuse for a fridge? You’d think someone with your appetite would have more food around.” 

It was because of his appetite that there wasn’t any food around. Tyki reached for him, and he recoiled, trying to bury himself further under the blankets. 

“Relax, Allen. Lavi called and asked me to stop by. Well, barked at me, really. Traffic can be hell this time of day, and is, and he was worried about how long he’d be, and didn’t want you alone too long. I’m not here to take you, just make sure no one else does.” 

The auburn head relaxed minimally, still eyeing his visitor warily. Tyki didn’t lie, not about important stuff, but if those alpha instincts took over, there wouldn’t be much either of them could do to stop it. 

“Now let me check your temperature, Idiot.” 

He did. 

“Shit, hope Eyepatch is back soon; you’re getting dangerous,” he spoke, dialing his phone. 

“Who… call…?” 

“Your mate,” was the response. Allen didn’t have the strength to protest that technically wasn’t true. And yet, technically was. “Hey, Eyepatch,” Tyki spoke into the device. “Allen’s fever is getting higher than anyone should be comfortable with. Yeah, that was fast. Probably because he skipped the last one. Look, I don’t want to overstep here, but if he doesn’t get some relief soon-” A pause. “Okay.” He handed the phone to Allen, who managed to take it. 

“L-Lavi?” 

“Allen, I’m so sorry, but I’m very stuck in traffic right now. Please don’t wait any longer.” 

“How can you-?” 

“Believe me, I don’t want to say it, but if you’re all right with Tyki getting you through the first wave, I’ll definitely be there for the rest. And with pizza. Please, don’t endanger yourself because I had poor planning.” 

“I-It’s not you, though,” he panted, unable to get out all of what he wanted to say eloquently. 

“Whatever the case,” came the kind reply. “Please. There’s no sense in endangering yourself when Tyki and his bullshit are willing to help.” 

“Pr-Promise… you’ll…?” 

“I’ll be back before you get out of the shower. With pizza.” 

“…All right.” 

“I’ll see you soon, Allen.” 

“Mm,” he replied, shaky hand giving the device back. 

“Am I good enough for you again, or do you and your hand want some time alone?” 

“Tyki…” 

“I know, I know,” he replied, already stripping. “How about I skip the foreplay?” 

Allen could only fervently nod. 

Tyki pulled the rest of his partner’s sweaty clothes off him, then pushed back pale legs. “Mm, you are good and wet,” he purred of the sopping entrance underneath a hardened length. Without further teasing, he thrust inside. Allen screamed, his body finally getting the simulation he’d craved so badly. The darker-eyed man moved slowly at first, but not for long, soon hitting him hard and fast and so, so deep. Allen’s hands grabbed onto anything in reach to keep himself anchored while he lost his mind, coming almost immediately after it started. 

But he was far from done. 

Tyki leaned forward, hovering above him and pinning his wrists down while he moved. “You’re going to come again, aren’t you? Don’t leave me in suspense.” 

A few seconds more, and he was spilling all over himself again. “I-I need… just a minute,” he panted. 

“Getting overwhelmed?” 

“A little. Prolly cause of how long I waited.” 

“A bit of disappointment too, maybe? I know you were counting on getting your Eyepatch back today.” 

“And I will. It’s… frustrating for all involved, I’m sure, but you were right. It came on a lot faster than normal, probably because I skipped the last one for whatever reason. I really hate that it makes the next one so much worse. I think I’m okay now.” 

Tyki started moving again, building up to the pace he’d been holding. Allen moaned and writhed underneath him, then suddenly his partner pulled back- to flip him around to his hands and knees, and give his rear a sharp smack. 

“Y-You really have an unhealthy obsession with my ass.” 

“An ass this perfect? No such thing… as unhealthy,” was the retort, granting him another hit. 

“Ah-Again…” 

Tyki did. And again. And a fourth time, before he started taking the paler form hard and fast again. 

“Coming… coming…” Allen spilled onto the comforter, body shuddering. 

Tyki leaned down against the auburn head again, nearly encompassing him completely under his own body. A thing Allen normally loved, but felt a little guilty now. Tyki was not only a stand-in, but knew he was a stand-in. Kind of cruel. 

“I know it’s not the scent you want, but you’ve always made do with it in the past,” his voice came now, making his partner feel even worse. “You’ll still come for me, won’t you?” was the added purr. 

“Y-Yes,” Allen moaned. “I’m g-gonna come so hard, came feel it…” 

Tyki was slamming into him, and at so sharp an angle he could barely hang on, and feeling the other fill him and knot stretch him close, emptied himself onto the bed again. Unable to stop himself, he pressing again the intrusion, stroking himself. “Here, let me help,” the taller man spoke, and took hold of pale hips to pull them back so Allen was sitting on him, making the other call out. “This is your favorite part, isn’t it? Filled with cum and stretched out as wide as possible. Come again,” came the encouragement, rocking those hips against his own, Allen furiously stroking himself while his voice filled the room again. 

“Yesyesyesyesyesy-y- Th-there, I, Ahh!” the gray-eyed man called out, body shaking with the force of the orgasm. “Y-You’re not Lavi, but I do care about you, you know,” he spoke once he’d gotten his breath back. “I wouldn’t let you near me otherwise.” 

“Aw, you’re such a sweetheart; especially when freshly fucked.” 

“I loathe your way with words, though.” 

A chuckle. “I know.” 

&

Once able to move again, Allen did hit the shower, but in worry. Lavi still hadn’t gotten back, and if he still wasn’t when he himself got out, well, there was going to be yelling. It’s just how it was. 

Gratefully, though, when he opened the bathroom door, the scent of cheese and pepperoni hit his nose, and the sound of voices to his ears. Tyki and Lavi. Were they getting along now, or just being civil for his own sake? Wrapped in a towel (all he usually bothered with during this time), he padded out to the living room. 

“Hey,” Lavi greeted him with a nervous smile. “Mad at me?” 

“Annoyed at the circumstance. Gimme pizza.” 

The redhead held out a plate holding the request- and a bottle of water. Rolling his eyes, he took both. 

“Well, that’s my cue to go,” Tyki stated, finishing off a slice himself. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Lavi spoke. “Hey Allen, wanna have an adventure?” 

The gray-eyed man felt his heart drop. The thought of having both Tyki and Lavi didn’t disagree with him, but… “Are you avoiding having sex with me? Cause that’d be pretty shitty, considering you were the one who offered yourself.”

“Not at all. You just mentioned once that you thought it’d be fun with the three of us.” 

Allen stalled. He had said that. A lifetime ago, when he was recovering in the hospital wing at the Order. Lavi was at his side, being himself and asking all sorts of absurd questions once he realized the pain killers had greatly loosened his lover’s tongue. “Tell me you haven’t remembered all this time and just didn’t say anything,” he deadpanned now. “I will so kick your ass out.” 

Lavi bit his lip. “Not… the whole time. After I met you, I started having dreams. Good dreams at first, then… God, Allen, watching you die…” 

The auburn head slid into his lap to wrap his arms around him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. How’d you realize they weren’t just dreams? That’s what I thought till I met Lena.” 

“Tyki. I broke down and asked him why he kept calling me ‘Eyepatch.’ He was still pissed off, so he told me. He clearly didn’t think I’d believe him, and if not for those dream I probably wouldn’t have, but… yeah. That was only a couple days ago, though. I wasn’t sure how to bring it up and I asked Tyki not to, so don’t be mad at him.” 

“I am always mad at Tyki, Lavi. Always.” 

“Yet you still let me fuck you,” the darker-toned man observed. 

“I try to focus on your few redeeming qualities,” Allen snidely informed him. 

“Aw, you think I have redeeming qualities? That’s so sweet.” 

“They come and go.” 

Tyki snickered. “Well, our happy little three-way can probably wait till next time.” 

“See? There’s one now.” 

“I just don’t want to deal with you two being all gross and lovey,” was the quick return. “I know you’re not leaving that encounter unmarked,” he added to the gray-eyed man, now on his second slice of pizza. 

“Allen, call me crazy, but I think Tyki might be upset you’ve never let him mark you.” 

“If so, it doesn’t make any sense,” was the reply. “I was clear from the start.” 

“Since when does Tyki need to make sense?” the redhead retorted with the other man’s own words. 

“Fair point,” was the reply between bites, and turned his attention back to the raven head. His eyes weren’t that piercing yellow anymore, no, and at times like this, when he was falling short on words himself, those dark eyes always made him look cuter. Not quite vulnerable, he was always smug as fuck, but- 

_‘I know it’s not the scent you want, but you’ve always made do in the past.’_

Not the words, but how he’d said them. Tyki had known from the start he was a stand-in. Why had he put up with that arrangement for so long? 

_‘You’ll still come for me, won’t you?’_

He could still hear the pleased purr in his ear, lusty and wanting and… loving. “You’re right,” he realized out loud. “Aw, Tyki, you went and fell in love with me, didn’t you?” 

“…Why else would I put up with your bullshit?” came the low, angry, and embarrassed question. 

“Why didn’t you say something?!”

“Why?!” was the swift return, even raising his voice. “You can’t be serious! Even with you pining over Eyepatch at every turn, you’re just the kind of stupid idiot who’d adjust his affections just to please the people around him, and I’m not one for pity, Allen.” 

“Pity?! You asshole!” the other snarled, standing. “When have I _ever_ hidden how I really felt about _anything_?! You were too much of a coward to say anything and you’re making it my problem!” 

The other stalled, features curling in irritation at the words. “It doesn’t matter now anyway. You’ve got your damn Eyepatch back, so by our agreement, you don’t need me anymore,” he stated, and made for the door- till his arm was caught. 

“It does matter, even now, so don’t you dare leave it like this,” Lavi warned. 

He shrugged the redhead off, but stayed where he was, still obviously pissed off. 

“Tyki, I told you, I do care about you,” Allen spoke again. 

“Not like you do about Eyepatch.” 

“Actually… I think it’s about the same.” 

The darker-toned man scoffed. “Or you’re just doing that thing again.” 

“I have no reason to be self-sacrificing here. I probably should let you go, it’d be the healthy thing for us both, I guess, but I’m pretty damn selfish now. Surely you’ve noticed,” he added with a small smile, attempting to at least lighten the mood. 

“…Be difficult not to,” was the grumbled return. 

“So you’ll stay?” Allen asked, gently taking a hold of his hand. 

Those dark eyes turned to the third man. “You okay with this?” 

“Of course I am,” the redhead replied cheerily. “You’ve been taking care of Allen all this time. I think I can forgive a couple murder attempts he’s not even holding a grudge for.”

“Hey, we did break him out of jail, you know.” 

“Oh, you mean that thing that made everything worse?” 

“He would’ve been swallowed up by Apoco-dick if we hadn’t shown up, thank you very much. And I was supposed to bring him back, but let him figure out his shit instead.” 

“All right girls, you’re both pretty,” Allen drawled. “I do not tolerate bickering when I’m in heat- it gives me a migraine. There’s clearly kinks to work out, but do you two think you can swallow them down for the next week?” 

“Hey, you know me,” the raven head replied first. “I’m all for working out kinks.” 

Lavi only rolled his eyes, and took another piece of pizza. 

&

Allen’s fever started up again a few hours later, and both alphas, still getting along rather well, nuzzled into him instantly, one on each side of his neck. The omega surrendered completely to their touches, allowing himself to be buries between their bodies. “Sh-Should probably go to my room,” he did mutter breathlessly. 

“Why bother?” Tyki muttered back. “We can have you just fine right here. I’ll prove it,” he added, shifting off the couch. He moved Allen to straddle Lavi’s lap, standing behind the middle man to grind hard against him. “How’s this, then?” 

“Give me,” Allen breathed again, head already swimming in ecstasy, two such strong alpha scents surrounding him, and two he cared so much about. Warm hands, hot tongues, and Tyki wasted absolutely no time yanking the towel off him before pushing two long, lean fingers inside him, wet with his own juices. The gray-eyed man purred, grinding against the redhead’s hard length. 

“You’re so wet already,” Lavi breathed. “There’s practically a puddle already. I’m a little late thinking of it, but there’s condoms in this place, right?” 

“I-I’m on birth control,” Allen managed. “D-Don’t worry.” 

“Still a good idea.” 

“Sure, but are you going to go get some now, when you’re horny as hell and have my scent smeared all over you? Wouldn’t you rather I ride you till neither of us can move?” he asked.

“…I can’t believe I actually forgot what a genius you are with dirty talk.” 

“Take me, Lavi, I think Tyki’s about to-AH!” He cried out when the darker-toned man did as predicted. “More, more… Lavi, you too, I want both…” 

The green-eyed man shifted slightly, then pushed himself into the hot, wet hole idly stroking the drooling shaft still in front of himself. “Is that better, being all filled up?”

“Stop… teasing…” 

“Teasing? This is what you asked for, isn’t it?” Tyki’s husky tone came in his ear. “Oh, I see; Eyepatch is just barely touching you, and neither of us is moving. Shall we remedy that now?” 

“Yes!” 

They both had his hips, and a pace that didn’t stay slow long began hammering into the lithe form, helplessly draped between the two alphas. He came quickly, but it wasn’t nearly enough, voice a howl while he was repeatedly impaled. 

“Ah-Ah, again,” he moaned, back arching, auburn mop falling against Tyki’s shoulder, and the dark-eyed man stealing a messy kiss despite the angle. “F-Fill me up, I wanna fuck myself on your knots.” That sultry gaze lowered to the redhead. “You look close.” 

“G-Gonna push me over the edge, are ya? Don’t you w-want it to last?” 

“Right now, I want you two to force me to come past your giant knots.” 

“N-Not sure that’s possible.” 

Tyki thrust into the middle man hard, causing him to cry out- and come again, shuddering sharply. “Trust me,” came the grin. “It is.” 

“Getting a little jealous… of all the fun you two’ve been having,” Lavi breathed. 

“But now you get to play too,” Allen smiled, and the redhead couldn’t not kiss him. 

Allen groaned with absolute pleasure when he felt his lovers come inside him, then stretch and fill him like he’d never felt before, still rocking against them. “You’re really… still trying to…?” Lavi asked. 

“This is his favorite part,” Tyki purred again, also still thrusting against the lithe body. “And he will come- just watch.” 

When that hazy- but still intrigued- gaze returned to him, Allen moaned even more purposefully, begging, “Touch me.” 

The redhead immediately started stroking the drooling length, and at the same time Tyki’s fingers dug into his hips, urging him on. He hooked his arms up around the raven head’s shoulders, while he moved, and Lavi’s free hand skated down his chest and stomach, gaze filled with desire. 

“Mark me, mark me, both of you…” 

The alphas heatedly glanced each other, then each took a side of the paler form’s neck, instinctively knowing just how to sink their teeth into the flesh. 

“I-Oh, yes!” he croaked, shuddering out a last orgasm, body limp against the darker-toned one holding him up. 

“Well,” Tyki snickered. “I guess we don’t have to ask if it was good for him.” 

“Looks like he’s falling asleep on you,” Lavi replied after giving one last lick to his bite.

“Yeah. He’ll be out till morning,” the other alpha informed him, eyes on his own mark a little longer than absolutely necessary. “But when that time comes, be ready.” 

“Well, I do still have to ask my boss for the week off; he’s probably not going to be happy about it.” 

“I’m sure he’ll deal,” was the dry retort, length now soft enough that he could pull out and ease Allen onto the third man so he could sit himself.

“We should probably clean up, huh?” 

“Mm, yummy freckles,” Allen muttered, drowsily lapping at Lavi’s shoulder. 

“Whatever works for you,” the redhead chuckled now. 

“Oh, he _loves_ your freckles,” Tyki informed him. “Hearing him talk about them is nauseating.” 

“…I never knew that. Sorry?” 

Tyki waved him off. “You’re right, though- we should get him and ourselves cleaned off, at least.” 

“Not the couch?” 

“Fuck the couch.” 

“I think we just did.” 

“Ugh, Allen’s right- your jokes are awful.” 

“Not nearly as bad as your innuendos,” was the retort, managing to stand while still holding the omegs close. 

“Hey, in _your_ -” 

“Don’t you fucking dare. That’s awful, even for me.” 

A snort. “All right, let’s get the marshmallow cleaned off.” 

“Then we figure out what we’re doing?” Lavi dared. 

“Fuck that; I’m getting a nap,” Tyki reflexively replied, then added less jokingly, “We’ll probably have to wait for Allen to simmer down completely before that.” 

“Procrastination. I like it.” 

Another snort. “Glad somebody does.”


End file.
